Harry Potter et la conjuration de Voldemort
by Nemo77
Summary: Harry et ses amis entrent en 7e année à Hogwarts. Après les événements de la fin de leur 6e année, ils doivent faire face à la folie meurtrière qui pourrait bien les emporter. SPOILERS sur le 6e tome.


**Harry Potter et la conjuration de Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Je n'ai que cette histoire.

**NdA: **l'idée d'écrire une 2e version de la septième année à Hogwarts m'est venue après la lecture du tome 6, qui m'a fait pleurer. Donc cette fic contient des SPOILERS sur « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Vous voilà prévenus. Bonne lecture.

**NdA 2: **j'ai laissé tous les noms en VO, que ce soit les personnages, les lieux ou les sortilèges.

Conjuration: 1°/ Complot, conspiration visant à renverser le pouvoir établi ; 2°/action d'éloigner quelque chose de dangereux ; 3°/ action de conjurer, d'écarter les effets d'une influence maléfique à l'aide de rites et de formules magiques (Larousse).

* * *

**Chapitre1: **Celui qui manque…

* * *

Près d'un mois.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il était mort et enterré, qu'il reposait dans un tombeau de marbre blanc au milieu du parc de Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore avait disparu depuis presque un mois, et les élèves continuaient malgré tout à venir lui rendre hommage, à déposer bougies et fleurs bien qu'ils fussent en vacances, certains d'entre eux malgré l'opposition farouche de leurs parents qui avaient été plus que choqués par les événements de la fin d'année et la tragédie qui en avait résulté.

Tous les journaux sorciers en avaient fait des reportages pendant des jours et des jours et même encore maintenant, il n'était pas rare de trouver un article dans le Daily Prophet ou le Quibbler. La mort du plus grand Headmaster que Hogwarts ait jamais eu avait tant choqué le monde qu'elle avait aussi eu de l'écho dans les journaux moldus.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant la gargouille qui marquait le début des escaliers menant jusqu'au bureau d'Albus. Depuis que le vieux sorcier avait été assassiné, elle n'avait pas osé –ou pas voulu- monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle considérait à présent comme un sanctuaire. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Dans ses bras se trouvait l'enveloppe contenant les résultats des examens des élèves. Elle considéra l'enveloppe épaisse et soupira. Albus lui aurait dit que la vie continuait, que les élèves avaient droit à un avenir malgré la guerre qui cette fois avait éclaté au grand jour, emportant un de ses plus vaillants soldats dans son souffle mortel. Elle soupira à nouveau, ouvrit la bouche et prononça le mot de passe.

- Acid pops.

Ne parvenant pas à sourire devant le choix de son ancien supérieur concernant ce mot de passe, elle attendit que la gargouille glisse sur le côté et dévoile l'escalier en colimaçon dans un léger grondement de pierre, puis elle monta les marches lentement, comme si le poids de la tâche qui l'attendait l'écrasait déjà.

Le matin même, elle avait reçu une lettre de Rufus Scrimgeour –le sorcier qui avait remplacé Cornelius Fudge en tant que Premier Ministre- lui confirmant que l'école d'Hogwarts resterait ouverte et qu'elle en était nommée directrice à titre définitif.

La question de savoir si l'école devait rester ouverte avait suscité un débat assez vif entre ceux pour qui la sécurité des enfants qui y étudiaient n'était plus du tout assurée et les autres, ceux qui souhaitaient que ces mêmes enfants puissent se défendre contre les créatures qui les entouraient, quelles qu'elles soient. Á la suite de quoi, le ministre avait personnellement informé Minerva de la décision prise par le conseil d'administration.

Qui venait de décréter que pour le bien des enfants, Hogwarts devait rester ouverte.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil. Rien n'avait été déplacé parmi le moindre des instruments présents dans la pièce, pas même le perchoir de Fawkes, resté inoccupé après le départ du phénix Merlin seul savait où. En fait, tout était comme si Dumbledore allait revenir. Sauf que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Minerva inspira profondément et pénétra dans le bureau presque totalement silencieux.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle fit apparaître un petit fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle se sentait totalement incapable de s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil qui avait été celui d'Albus et qui le restait. Posant l'enveloppe sur la table, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au parc en contrebas.

Pas un bruit ne fendait l'air, en dehors de ceux que faisait Hagrid qui allait et venait, comme si les oiseaux eux-mêmes respectaient une période de deuil. Et là, se détachant sur le vert sombre de la pelouse, se trouvait le tombeau de marbre blanc. Celui qui renfermait le corps de Dumbledore.

Un craquement retentit dans son dos et elle se retourna vivement, surprise, pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Dobby. L'elfe de maison, sauvé des griffes de Lucius Malfoy par Harry Potter et qu'Albus avait recueilli, errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du château depuis sa disparition.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dobby ?

L'elfe semblait hésiter longuement, comme si la question qu'il allait poser était déplacée.

- Dobby de demande si il doit vous monter quelque chose à manger, madame.

Minerva l'observa pendant un petit moment, puis elle sourit faiblement. L'elfe de maison semblait si sincèrement inquiet pour elle qu'elle n'avait ni le cœur ni l'envie de le renvoyer bredouille aux cuisines.

- Très bien. Montez-moi donc un peu de cette tourte au poulet si il en reste.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois et avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, Dobby disparut dans un autre craquement avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard portant une énorme part sur un plateau.

- Vous pouvez la poser là, indiqua-t-elle d'un mouvement de la main.

Constatant qu'après avoir déposé le plateau il ne partait pas, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Il y a autre chose que vous vouliez me demander ?

L'elfe baissa les yeux, un peu gêné par son audace.

- Dobby voudrait savoir ce qu'ils vont devenir si l'école ne rouvre pas.

Réalisant que depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Scrimgeour elle n'avait annoncé la décision du conseil d'administration à personne, Minerva rougit, un peu honteuse de sa négligence.

- Rassurez-vous. Vous pouvez aller dire aux autres elfes de maison qu'Hogwarts reverra des élèves à partir de septembre. Le Premier Ministre me l'a fait savoir ce matin.

Devant la lueur de joie qui illumina les traits froissés de l'elfe, elle n'eut pas le cœur d'ajouter qu'elle ne savait pas si l'école aurait quand même des élèves à la rentrée. Dobby fit demi-tour et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Minerva regagna le bureau et prit place avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe d'un geste énergique, comme si voir les résultats des examens pouvait éloigner le spectre de la mort qui étreignait déjà le collège. Malgré tout, le plus urgent n'était pas les résultats –après tout, la section des Examens Magiques allait bien les envoyer aux étudiants. Non, le plus urgent était de remplacer les professeurs qui n'étaient plus là. Et pour au moins l'un d'entre eux, elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait des problèmes pour trouver un remplaçant.

Le poste de Defence Against Dark Arts.

En ce qui concernait la place de Potion Master, l'affaire avait été rapidement tranchée, et Horace Slughorn avait accepté –par respect pour la mémoire d'Albus- de conserver son poste dans cette matière, réglant par la même occasion le problème de la succession du directeur de maison de Slytherin. Il restait à trouver le professeur de Defence Against Dark Arts, et peut-être même un autre pour Transfiguration. Dans un premier temps, Minerva pourrait toujours s'organiser et mener de front ses cours de Transfiguration tout en étant Headmistress de l'école. Mais connaissant la malveillance de certains, elle ne voulait pas que son impartialité puisse être remise en question, et il lui faudrait quand même quelqu'un pour la seconder. Entendant des coups à la porte, elle releva la tête de la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire et la cacha sous une pile de parchemins.

- Entrez !

La silhouette massive d'Hagrid se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte et il s'avança maladroitement. Mais il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui, en rang serré, se tenaient Flitwick, Pomfrey, Lupin et quelques autres. En fait, presque tous ceux qui avaient été ou étaient encore en poste à Hogwarts. Filius Flitwick fut le premier à parler, et sa voix résonna de façon étrange dans le bureau.

- Bonjour, Minerva.

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête, très surprise de les voir tous ici.

- Nous sommes venus vous voir pour que vous sachiez que nous sommes tous derrière vous quoi qu'il arrive ». Sa petite silhouette se balança d'un pied à l'autre. » Mais aussi que nous sommes du même côté.

Là-dessus, il s'approcha du bureau et releva sa manche sur son bras gauche, vierge de toute brûlure. L'un après l'autre, tous les membres de l'équipe d'Hogwarts –enseignants ou non, montrèrent leur bras gauche à McGonagall.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous venus ? demanda Minerva après un instant de silence.

- Nous avons tous reçu une lettre du Ministère nous informant de la décision prise par le conseil d'administration de rouvrir l'école à la rentrée, déclara Lupin dont l'allure ne s'était pas vraiment arrangée depuis la dernière fois où tout le monde l'avait vu, et ce malgré la présence de Tonks à ses côtés.

- Une lettre qui précisait aussi qu'ils comprendraient « parfaitement » si nous refusions de continuer à faire cours ou à travailler ici, acheva Poppy Pomfrey d'un air indigné. Comme si on y avait seulement pensé !

Minerva leva la main en signe d'apaisement et elle eut un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

- S'il vous plaît, Pompom, calmez-vous. Il semblerait que Rufus Scrimgeour soit tout aussi dangereux que Cornelius Fudge. Non. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il est plus dangereux encore du fait de son ancien statut de directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Parce que non content d'être tout aussi ambitieux que celui qu'il remplace, il sait se battre et manipuler ceux qui l'entourent.

- C'est un peu pour ça que nous sommes venus aujourd'hui, continua Lupin. Pour que vous le sachiez.

- Merci, Remus. C'est très gentil à vous tous de vous être déplacés sur vos congés, surtout avec la fin d'année qui a été très éprouvante pour certains d'entre vous, fit McGonagall en regardant tour à tour Lupin, Hagrid et Flitwick. Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez des risques inutiles et…

- C'est à nous de choisir de prendre des risques ou pas, Minerva », répondit Remus d'un ton plus vif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sentant le regard insistant de McGonagall posé sur lui et ce qu'il sous-entendait, il poursuivit. » Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas éviter la guerre. Alors autant se rendre utile, vous ne croyez pas ?

Minerva acquiesça silencieusement sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

- Sait-on qui va prendre le poste de Defence Against Dark Arts ? hasarda Flitwick.

- Non, déclara McGonagall d'une voix distraite. Je n'ai encore trouvé personne. Et je serais surprise si j'arrive à trouver quelqu'un. Horace Slughorn a accepté de garder la place de Potion Master qu'il a occupée toute l'année dernière, mais ça m'étonnerait fort que…que…

- Severus Snape, siffla Hagrid.

Tout le monde tressaillit quand le nom de l'ancien Potion Master et de l'ancien professeur de Defence Against Dark Arts résonna dans le bureau.

- …qu'_il _revienne après ce qu'il a fait, cracha Minerva avec tout le mépris et toute la haine dont elle était capable.

Il y eut un long silence gêné, puis elle reprit en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai encore rencontré personne susceptible de remplir cette fonction. Mais il me reste encore un mois pour espérer un miracle.

McGonagall soupira et les regarda tous l'un après l'autre.

- Je vous remercie pour votre visite. Je me sens moins seule si je vous sais derrière moi.

- Vous y arriverez, Minerva, la rassura Remus. Même si succéder à Albus n'est pas chose facile.

- Je sais.

Elle sourit faiblement et posa ses mains sur le bord du bureau.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire. Remus, Rubeus, voudriez-vous bien rester quelques minutes de plus ? J'aurai à vous parler en privé.

Le loup-garou et le demi-géant hochèrent la tête et saluèrent les autres, qui quittèrent le bureau avant de refermer soigneusement la porte.

Sitôt qu'elle fut fermée, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la Headmistress.

- Nous avons un problème, commença Minerva en allant droit au but. Grave.

- _Il_ sait tout à propos de l'Ordre, acheva Lupin pour elle. Qui en fait partie, ce que nous y faisons, où nous vivons…

- C'est pourquoi je me permets d'insister, Remus, le coupa McGonagall. Nous avons tous une vie à poursuivre en dehors de cette guerre, et je ne veux pas avoir à annoncer d'autres mauvaises nouv…

- Cette guerre m'a arraché trois de mes amis et celui qui m'a permis d'être quelqu'un au moment où j'avais perdu tout espoir, alors il est hors de question que je reste derrière, même par amour !

McGonagall soupira et fixa Hagrid.

- Il n'y pas que ça. Oui, il sait qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'ailleurs, il ne fait quasiment plus aucun doute qu'à l'heure où nous sommes, il a transmis tous les renseignements nécessaires à Voldemort, et que les membres ont sans doute des créatures à leurs trousses sans le savoir. Mais jusqu'à sa trahison, Severus savait que le quartier général de l'Ordre à Square Grimmaurd était incartable. Il en a sûrement aussi donné l'adresse au Dark Lord. Nous allons donc devoir abandonner la maison des Black en tant que lieu de réunion. En conséquence, je me vois dans l'obligation de suspendre les réunions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prouvé qu'il n'y a aucun risque. Êtes-vous d'accord avec moi ?

Remus fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, et Hagrid se contenta de grogner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un oui.

- Je vous charge de faire passer l'information aux autres, puisque nous ne pouvons plus utiliser nos Patronus pour communiquer.

- Et pour Severus ? demanda Hagrid.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable pour lui d'être capturé par un Auror plutôt que par un membre de l'Ordre, lâcha Lupin d'un ton lourd de menace.

- Bien. Vu que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, fit vivement McGonagall, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit la main sur la bouche.

- Pardon, Remus. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'avais complètement oublié…

- Ce n'est pas important. Je ne suis plus tout seul, maintenant. Ce qui fait que même si la trahison de Severus nous prive du quartier général, je ne suis pas totalement à la rue. Au contraire. J'en connais une qui n'en sera que plus heureuse.

- Elle ne se le fera pas demander deux fois, termina McGonagall en souriant franchement.

Son premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes quittèrent à leur tour le bureau, laissant à Minerva le temps de s'occuper de certains papiers.

Descendant le grand escalier, Hagrid prit Remus par le bras.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, Hagrid. Merci.

Puis, serrant la main du demi-géant, le loup-garou quitta l'école par la grande porte.


End file.
